


Rant, Rant, Rant

by BookEmRK900



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, mcdanno, sweet bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookEmRK900/pseuds/BookEmRK900
Summary: Just a random one shot I thought of when looking up OTP imagines





	Rant, Rant, Rant

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really late at night and it's super short (like Danny) but I hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos always appreciated!!!

"That's it. I am done. Completely and utterly done. D-O-N-E. DONE. I have absolutely HAD IT with this woman Steve, I'm telling you. I cannot believe her! I just can't!"

Steve had glanced up from his computer, wondering what the blonde was going on about when he barged into the Commander's office. Danny was throwing his hands up and swinging them around and pacing up a storm, his normal routine around anger. 

"My job is too dangerous, she says. I'm a great danger to her family, she says. First of all, they're my family too! The last thing I would want to happen is either Grace or little Charlie getting hurt because of something I could have prevented. Does she not understand the reason I became a cop?! I wanted to make the world a safer place for my kids. Put away all the scumbags, clean up the streets." 

He stopped his pacing for a second to look over at Steve, who seemed to just be giving him a blank, tired look over the top of his computer. 

"Oh jeez, please tell me you're on my side about this. Yes, it's a dangerous job, but at least I'm contributing to the overall safety of this country... er, at least this island. Whatever. I just can't believe she would have the AUDACITY... hello? Earth to Steve? You listening?" 

Danny waved a hand at Steve and snapped a couple times. 

"Anyone in there?" 

The Navy SEAL just responded by leaving his chair and making his way over to Danny, standing before him. 

"Are you hearing me? I can't believe-" 

A firm grip to his wrists caused the Detective to pause his rant and glance up at the taller man, a look of slight confusion on his face. Before the loudmouth could do anything else, Steve had pressed his forehead against Danny's, a trick he had used before that was sure to calm down the Jersey man whenever needed. 

Danny's face lit up red and he closed his eyes, taking a breath and trying to relax. 

"I... I can't believe..." 

He was too flustered to finish his thought. The feeling of Steve this close to him - especially those soft lips - was just causing his nerves to explode. He could feel the SEAL's calm breath against him, and dear god he hated that Steve knew exactly which of his buttons to push and when.

But hey, it did get him to relax. 

"Damn you, Steve."

"Love you too, Danny."

**Author's Note:**

> Some info about my other fic Unexpected: I never intended for it to be anything more than a one chapter oneshot but with all the feedback I've gotten I've decided to write more. It won't be a very long story, maybe just 2 or 3 chapters, but I promise I'm working on it! I've just been super busy. I haven't abandoned my vamp bbs (even though I posted chapter one like 1000 years ago).  
> Yeah anyways thanks for all the kudos and comments, I love replying to you guys!!


End file.
